


Havana

by juliacalasans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Jongdae vivera uma vida sem saber que algo estava lhe faltando; mas tudo mudou quando, em uma viagem de férias para Cuba, conheceu Yixing.





	Havana

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeyy gente!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1
> 
> Sério, eu comecei uma chanbaek e dormi no prazo, então eu comecei essa fanfic literalmente ONTEM. Assim, o resultado não tá dos melhores, mas pelo menos eu não vacilei com os flopinhos ahuhsuhaus Participem do projeto, gente <3 Vamo encher esse site de casal obscuro, é disso que eu gosto
> 
> Para minha primeira participar, escolhi meu otpain supremo, Chenlay. A fanfic, como todos já devem ter percebido, é baseada na letra de Havana, da fada cubana Camila Cabelo, que eu vivia criticando quando gritava no Fifth Harmony e agora tô aqui admirando. O mundo gira, non é mesmo? Espero que gostem da fanfic <3

Nunca, em seus vinte e tantos anos de existência, chegara a pensar que lhe faltava algo. Tinha, afinal, tudo o que poderia querer: casa, carro, comida, pais presentes e amorosos, amigos, oportunidades, amores. Com o nome e o dinheiro do pai de escudo, nunca encontrara portas fechadas; nunca o tinham olhado com inferioridade ou lhe dito que não poderia ser exatamente aquilo que desejasse. O mundo existia na palma da mão de Jongdae — já havia o escutado com inveja e admiração. Ainda assim, contudo, lhe faltava algo. Algo que encontrou em um dia quente de dezembro quando pisou no saguão do Havana Pallace Hotel pela primeira vez, olhou para os lados e viu, parado e à espera de um carregamento de malas,  _ele._  

Jongdae resistira a viajar para Havana. Preferia ter passado as férias em qualquer outro lugar do mundo que não em Cuba, mas os tíquetes de viagem tinham sido comprados com uma mulher que já não podia mais chamar de namorada. Era difícil lembrar do sorriso dela, de seu rosto feliz no dia em que tinham entrado no site da agência de viagens juntos —  _Jongdae, vamos pra Cuba! Dizem que lá têm praias e resorts lindos, sempre tive vontade... —,_  mas mais difícil ainda teria sido cancelar a viagem e pagar o absurdo que cobrariam de multa. Jongdae era rico, mas o pai o ensinara a levar o próprio dinheiro a sério e aquele cuidado já estava intrincado em seus ossos.

Antes praias bonitas pintadas de melancolia a multas pagas e feriados passados  _mais uma vez_ dentro de casa assistindo séries, disse a si mesmo. Mentiras frágeis para convencer um ego ferido; mentiras que, ao ver o lindo homem chinês uniformizado no salão do hotel, ganharam força e subjugaram Jongdae com a mesma eficácia de um soco na cara. Não resistiu a caminhar até ele, botando o melhor sorriso simpático no rosto:

— Com licença... Posso perguntar qual o seu nome?

E vê-lo sorrir... Jongdae sentiu o coração bater nervoso novamente.

— Ah... Yixing. Zhang Yixing.

Jongdae passou o dia no quarto do hotel, recuperando-se do jet-lag e pensando naquele sorriso bonito de covinhas nas bochechas e olhinhos comprimidos. O corpo vibrava com vontade de fazer algo, dizer algo, qualquer coisa, mas como, afinal? Estavam em Cuba, e enquanto a homossexualidade não era um crime ali, demonstrações públicas de qualquer afeto poderiam colocá-los em problemas. Se Yixing soubesse o que era, talvez o desprezasse. Ainda assim, naquela mesma noite, no salão de jantares, Jongdae não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos procurassem Yixing na multidão; e, uma vez o encontrando, não quiseram focar em outra coisa. Encararam-se durante todo o tempo da refeição.

Batidas na porta à meia-noite o deram esperança; a presença de Yixing quando ela se abriu pintou o quarto com uma nova paleta de cores, mais viva e bela. Jongdae mal podia acreditar na própria sorte; ria quando perguntou, mesmo sem necessidade, baixinho:

— O que faz aqui?

— Você me olhou durante todo o jantar como quem espera um beijo... — Yixing deu um passo a frente; Jongdae permitiu que se aproximassem. E, bem ali, no corredor, ambos se encararam bem de perto, dividindo o ar das mesmas respirações, os lábios parecendo formigar em desejo. — Estou errado?

— Se eu disser que não... Você o dará?

Colocou uma mão no peito de Jongdae e o empurrou para trás até que os dois estivessem dentro do quarto. Havia certa magia ali, frágil como a chama de uma vela; não era possível ver, mas era possível sentir.  A porta se fechou com um barulho suave — até mesmo ela tensa, nervosa pelo que aconteceria — e Yixing, quando voltou a falar, não deixou que a voz cruzasse a barreira de um murmúrio:

— Sim, se me disser o seu nome...

— É Jongdae — engasgou-se. — Jongdae...

Yixing sorriu, testando o nome como quem prova um doce — e  _Jongdae,_ naquela boca, parecia o nome mais lindo de todos. Dito no silêncio daquela sala; gemido quando ambos se embolaram entre os lençóis; choramingado durante um bom orgasmo — na manhã seguinte, enquanto Yixing se aprontava no uniforme para começar mais um dia no trabalho, Jongdae se descobriu já viciado no jeito como ele dizia seu nome. Queria mais e mais; queria tudo. E nem conseguia se assustar pela própria ambição.

— Tenho folga às quintas-feiras e aos domingos, Jongdae — murmurou a guisa de despedida, plantando um selo nos lábios fechados do outro. Sorria, de novo, com covinhas e olhinhos comprimidos, e, de alguma forma, conseguia parecer mais belo e angelical do que na primeira vez em que Jongdae o vira fazê-lo. — Posso levar você para conhecer Havana... Há muita coisa para se ver. Muito para se conhecer...

Jongdae quis dizer que não precisava de conhecer Havana quando tinha Yixing bem ali em seus lençóis, pronto para ter cada parte do corpo explorada e desbravada; a expressão empolgada do outro, porém, o refreou. Disse que sim, que podiam sim passear pela cidade juntos. Selaram aquela promessa em um beijo. Jongdae sorriu durante todo o dia; não pôde evitar. E quando naquela noite, Yixing bateu à sua porta, ambos se beijaram no corredor mesmo; a imprudência fazia o corpo de Jongdae cantar. Era como se estivesse vivo de novo; como se estivesse mergulhado de corpo inteiro em um sonho febril.

Não queria acordar.

Yixing o levou para conhecer a Habana Vieja. Caminharam juntos pelo Paseo del Prado até o Capitólio, um prédio imponente, belo, mais parecido com um palácio do que qualquer outra coisa; Jongdae ficou longos minutos embasbacado admirando-o, tudo sobre as risadas divertidas de sua companhia. Nem conseguiu se ofender. Foram até a Praça da Revolução de Havana e, depois, caminharam entre os ambulantes da Calle Obispo, onde a vida urbana da cidade podia ser sentida em seu estado mais cru.

Ali, comeram, compraram e, entre os intervalos das mordidas e das admirações, fizeram-se perguntas. Testando territórios; conhecer alguém novo era sempre como pisar em areias movediças, Yixing não sendo exceção. A única diferença, talvez, era que, com ele, Jongdae não tinha medo de se afogar. Se afundasse, pois bem; o faria com um sorriso no rosto de Yixing lhe fizesse companhia. Aquela coragem, paradoxalmente, era assustadora.

— Por que mora aqui, tão longe de casa?

— Nasci aqui. Meu pai é Chinês. Mas com o acordo financeiro entre Cuba e China... Ele veio morar aqui. Ele e minha mãe. Nunca conheci a minha casa. E você, de onde vem?

— Inglaterra.

— Hmmm... — Sorriu por entre os goles do mojito, batendo as pestanas de um jeito que Jongdae conseguia achar sexy e adorável ao mesmo tempo. — Aqui é muito ensolarado... Deve estar sentindo falta das nuvens. Da Chuva.

— Sabe que não? Uma cidade sempre nublada é uma cidade triste. Os britânicos... Eles são sérios. Eu me sinto estranho lá muitas vezes.

— Você não se sente em casa?

Encararam-se profundamente durante alguns poucos segundos antes que Jongdae desviasse os olhos, sorrindo como o idiota que se sentia naquele momento.

— Não... Eu não me sinto em casa no meu próprio lar. Estranho, não?

Yixing pareceu pensar.

— Não... Nem um pouco.

Ao cair do sol, caminharam pelo calçadão Malecón, observando o crepúsculo se desenhar preguiçosamente sobre a maré que ia e vinha. O mar pintava-se de laranja, amarelo, e as poucas e tímidas nuvens se destacavam em tons de vermelho e roxo vivo, vibrante; um belo espetáculo. A brisa marítima era fresca e o gosto de sal fazia-se presente na boca; Jongdae se perguntou como seria prová-lo diretamente dos lábios de Yixing. Na caminhada pelo calçadão, as mãos de ambos se esbarravam, às vezes, o que sempre rendia algumas risadinhas tímidas e olhares disfarçados. Ninguém prestava atenção a dois jovens que andavam um do lado do outro a distâncias talvez pouco aceitáveis para o filtro social; mas Yixing, Yixing era tudo o que Jongdae conseguia enxergar.

— Eu amo essa cidade — disse ele quando escolheram se sentar na areia da praia, observando o movimento das ondas do mar como que hipnotizado. — Amo esse lugar. Cuba não é o melhor país para se morar, eu sei... Mas eu não trocaria esse lugar por nada nesse mundo. Eu queria que você pudesse sentir isso. — Virou-se para Jongdae e seus olhos brilhavam. Doía observá-lo da mesma forma que doía fitar o sol; como o masoquista que era, porém, Jongdae não desviou a atenção. — Sentir que o seu coração e o lugar onde você está são como um organismo... Que as ruas são suas veias. Queria que você pudesse sentir o que eu sinto...

 — Não faz tanta falta assim, Yixing. Eu sou feliz do meu próprio jeito.

— E eu não duvido... Mas melhor do que ser feliz do seu próprio jeito, é sentir que o lugar onde você está é feliz junto com você. É sentir que tem um lar. Um lugar pra onde retornar, com o qual sonhar. Um lugar... Não sei dizer. Estou exagerando, né? Eu sempre me excedo quando falo da minha cidade. — Sorriu sem graça, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. — Minha mãe me chama de tolo, às vezes. Diz que eu sou emocional demais.

Jongdae acariciou-lhe os cabelos, porém, e beijou-lhe a bochecha com toda a doçura do mundo, e Yixing riu baixinho, o rosto tão colorido quanto o crepúsculo que aos poucos morria no horizonte. Lindo.

— Eu não acho... Eu não acho mesmo.

Teria o beijado ali mesmo, mas havia platéia demais, conforto de menos e uma timidez, sorrateira, a rastejar pela ponta de seus dedos. O modo como se encararam, porém, era uma carícia quase tão íntima quanto o sexo que haviam feito em noites anteriores; talvez até mais. Quando, para terminar o dia, foram para a Fortaleza de San Carlos de la Cabaña, estrategicamente posicionada de forma a proporcionar uma vista maravilhosa de toda a cidade, Yixing juntou as mãos de ambos nos corredores, longe da vista de todos, e deu-lhe um beijo em todos os pontos escuros que encontraram.

— Quando ver a escuridão, se lembrará de mim — cantarolou horas depois, ambos deitados na mesma cama, cobertos de suor da cabeça aos pés. — Estarei sempre contigo, não importa aonde for. E assim, sempre estaremos juntos.

O único modo pelo qual podiam ficar para sempre juntos — Jongdae não costumava encarar o calendário como uma espécie de inimigo, mas o fazia naquele momento. Odiava-o; odiava o tempo que escorria por seus dedos, mas amava poder desperdiçá-lo com Yixing. Era paradoxal, estranho, pensar que havia uma vida esperando-o de volta em Londres; que os dias cinzas de trabalho e labuta logo estariam de volta. Perguntou-se se seria capaz de se dominar a rotina como o fizera durante tantos anos; se acordaria pelas manhãs sem pensar no calor de outro corpo junto ao seu, se olharia para Londres com o mesmo tédio que sempre o fazia, se não olharia em cada esquina, cada canto, procurando o significado de lar — pelo qual Yixing se dizia tão apaixonado.

— Você já parou para pensar que o lar pode ser uma pessoa, Yixing? — perguntou no dia seguinte, ambos caminhando pela Plaza de Armas, a primeira praça de Havana, em meios aos vendedores ambulantes e músicos solitários. Os acordes de violão e flauta se misturavam de maneira quase cacofônica; Jongdae, porém, admitiu gostar de toda a barulhada, pois lhe passava uma viva impressão. E essa simples frase garantiu um sorriso no rosto de Yixing pelo resto do passeio. — Alguém? Um sorriso? Não sei bem o que estou dizendo...

— Acho, sim. Nunca senti isso... Mas conheci pessoas que o fizeram. Meus próprios pais são um exemplo, creio. Ambos nasceram e viveram na China por muitos anos, mas não falam dela com grandes saudades, porque se fizeram um o lar do outro. Então onde estão juntos, estão em casa, seja em Cuba ou em qualquer outro lugar. — Yixing comprou uma garrafa de água e arrastou-o para debaixo de uma árvore, onde se sentaram para descansar. — Eu os acho um casal muito belo.

— Eu adoraria conhecê-los.

Yixing o analisou por um instante com aquele sorrisinho que Jongdae já não conseguia desaprender a amar, furtivo, sabido — ele sorria como quem guarda um segredo, como os cúmplices das histórias, como se a qualquer momento fosse se curvar e confessar um crime; e toda a qualquer obscenidade proferida soaria inocente sob seu tom calmo e manso.

— Eles adorariam conhecê-lo também... Tenho certeza.

Naquela noite, quando transaram, Jongdae chorou; veio do nada e, quando deu por si, já não conseguia conter os soluços. Aquela era a madrugada de seu último dia ali, a noite estava quente, Yixing estava lindo contra os lençóis e Jongdae só conseguia sentir tristeza; cada lágrima como um pedido de socorro, por mais tempo, por uma eternidade de segundos fugazes. Sabia exatamente porque chorava, mas após Yixing embalá-lo em seus braços durante horas e horas e enfim perguntar, baixinho,  _o que houve?,_ tudo o que conseguiu dizer foi um:

— Não sei... Isso é sintoma de jet lag, não é não?

Encaram-se, e sob aquele ângulo, parecia que Yixing também chorava. Seus olhos estavam secos, porém, e foi com o mais doce dos sorrisos que Yixing perdoou aquela mentira, acariciando o rosto molhado de Jongdae para responder, em um cantarolar, que:

— Claro, claro, claro.

Dormiram abraçados e, uma vez despertos, olharam para o calendário ao mesmo tempo. Menos de 24 horas, ele dizia, rindo de uma desgraça que não vivenciava — e então você estará longe daqui, Jongdae, longe, longe, longe... Mas não se deixaram abater. Yixing não tinha folga para aquele dia, mas se inventou uma após uma dúzia de olhos pidões para o gerente do hotel e, juntos, foram à praia. A areia grudava nos pés molhados de Jongdae e a água salgada trazia aquela sensação viscosa sobre a pele; mas tudo foi ignorado, pois Yixing era lindo com os cabelos a escorrer pelas laterais do rosto, nadando por entre as ondas, arrastando-se e se deixando ser arrastado pela maré. O céu estava azul, o sol castigava; Jongdae queria congelar o mundo naquele único momento.

— Sentirei falta disso — disse, desenhando padrões invisíveis na água, as ondas lambendo seu corpo em movimentos preguiçosos. — Disso tudo... — As lágrimas eram água salgada, também; poderiam se passar por água do mar sem que Yixing notasse sua tristeza? — Por que é assim?

— Por que é assim o quê, Jongdae?

— Quando eu te vi, parecia que nos conhecíamos desde sempre... E agora vou embora, e você ficará, e é como se eu estivesse abandonando um velho amigo, mas... Não faz nem uma semana. O que você fez comigo?

— Eu que devia te perguntar isso... — Aproximou-se, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Jongdae. Pensou tê-lo ouvido fungar. — Você chega e em poucos dias já me faz repensar todos os conceitos de lar que eu tinha... Bruxo estrangeiro. Invadiu minha casa e agora fica tentando roubar meu coração... Quem te deu o direito?

Empurrou-o para trás no exato momento em que uma onda se encaminhava para a costa; na distração, ambos levaram um caldo. Arranhões, engasgos e tosses a parte, riram juntos, e o assunto ficou esquecido até aquela mesma noite, onde se esticaram nos lençóis para fazer o sexo mais triste da vida de Jongdae; nenhum dos dois gozou, preocupados demais em chorar aos soluços, e terminaram passando a noite em claro em um abraço firme, como se qualquer centímetro de distância fosse fisicamente doloroso.

— Você acha que as pessoas podem ter dois lares, Jongdae? — perguntou em um sussurro. — Que é possível querer voltar para dois lugares diferentes?

— Eu acho... Mas parece triste.

— Por quê?

Encararam-se antes de juntarem as bocas em um beijo com gosto de sal.

— Por que, com dois lares, um sempre estará faltando... E a pessoa nunca estará completamente feliz.

— É isso o que você fez comigo, Jongdae. Eu tinha Havana e ela era tudo para mim. Agora tenho você. Mas não posso ficar com ambos... E vai doer — choramingou. — Vai doer tanto, tanto...

— E eu não tinha nada, Yixing, e não sabia que isso me fazia falta, mas agora que tive, eu sei... E já perdi.

Deslizou os dedos pelos contornos do rosto de Yixing, desejando ardentemente que pudesse cravá-los a fogo na memória. Não haviam tirado fotos; não trocaram redes sociais. A única coisa que levaria consigo seriam as lembranças... E já chorava ao saber que elas se desbotariam, como fazem todas as outras.

Yixing lhe deu um sorriso lacrimoso.

— O que fizemos um com o outro, Jongdae?

Não havia resposta para aquela pergunta. Dormiram agarrados, cansados de chorar; quando Jongdae acordou pela manhã, estava sozinho.

Yixing não estava trabalhando.  _Pegou um resfriado,_ disse o gerente do hotel, e Jongdae entendeu. Arrumou as malas,  andou pelo saguão do hotel e lembrou-se de quando, alguns dias antes, vira Yixing ali pela primeira vez. Parecia que aquilo fazia já uma vida; uma pequena eternidade de momentos fugazes. Vivera uma vida sem saber que lhe faltava algo, mas ali encontrara esse algo. Encontrara ali metade de seu coração; e ali, seria obrigado a deixá-la.

As ruas de Londres eram cinza.  Não havia sol ou sorrisos bonitos; não havia a brisa das marés ou o cantar das ondas. Não havia o corpo de Yixing nos lençóis ou a sinfonia de seus gemidos. O tempo transformou as lembranças em borrões; mas Jongdae, que vivera uma vida sem saber que algo lhe faltava, agora sentia a perda. Todos os dias.  _Você está diferente,_ lhe dissera o pai;  _há algo de melancólico em você, Jongdae. É a sua ex?,_ perguntara-lhe Baekhyun, o melhor amigo. E Jongdae manteve o silêncio. E mesmo anos depois, nos braços de outra pessoa, ainda conseguia se lembrar do momento em que se sentira vivo e completo pela primeira e última vez.

Um lugar para o qual voltar, dissera Yixing. E Jongdae finalmente entendia.


End file.
